Blaine's Magmar
| location=Cinnabar Volcano | ability= | epnum=EP058 | epname=Riddle Me This| prevonum=126| current=With Blaine| java1=Katsuyuki Konishi| enva1=Eric Stuart (EP058-EP059) Bill Rogers (BW116)| }} Blaine's Magmar (Japanese: カツラのブーバー Katsura's Boober) is Blaine's main in the . In the anime Blaine Magmar in the Cinnabar Island Volcano prior to Riddle Me This. It first appeared when Blaine summoned it from the chambers inside the volcano. Magmar was the last Pokémon Blaine sent out during the Gym battle against . It began with which Ash's Pikachu narrowly dodged but his cheek got scorched. As Pikachu countered with , Magmar stopped it with an ability called Air Lens which nullified the attack. Magmar then sent Pikachu to a corner of the battlefield and used . Pikachu tried dodging it but part of the attack caused him to almost fall of the battlefield and in the lava. Magmar was about to defeat Pikachu before Ash forfeited the match. Magmar later appeared in the episode Volcanic Panic, where it once again appeared from the chambers inside the volcano when arrived in the Gym. They fired freezing missiles at Magmar in which Magmar took the hit but its eyes glow and the ice thaws away easily. When Team Rocket fired many more missiles at the Gym, Magmar threw some rocks at the flowing lava to prevent it from going to the city. Ash and the others helped it out to stop the lava from flowing there. Ash's Charizard was impressed by Magmar and decided to help, something which it would not do normally. ]] When the volcano was dammed by rocks, Magmar and Charizard both had a desire to battle each other. On the summit of the volcano, when Ash was contemplating on who to use for the rematch against Blaine, Charizard offered to battle Magmar. The battle began and both Magmar and Charizard traded s which were both equally strong. Magmar counters with Fire Blast and Charizard held its own against the move. Magmar then used which hit Charizard square-on. When Charizard recovered from falling in the lava, it locks up Magmar with its own body. Magmar took advantage of the situation and used Charizard's own momentum to flip the two into the lava. Magmar and Charizard both got out of the lava and Charizard finishes it with a combination of and . After a hard fought battle at the top of the volcano, Charizard became the victor earning Ash the . It also reappeared in a flashback in Beach Blank-Out Blastoise. It was shown during a flashback during Bad to the Bone, where it was defeated in a Gym battle by Otoshi's . It was again seen in one of Ash's flashbacks during The Fires of a Red-Hot Reunion!. Personality and characteristics Magmar is Blaine's strongest Pokémon, which was mentioned by Blaine himself. When Magmar was not in battle, it had a protective side for the Gym. This was shown when the Gym was collapsing due to 's overzealousness of catching Magmar. As a result, it went out of its way to place the rocks at the flowing river of lava. This motivated Ash's Charizard, who would normally not do anything and loaf around at the time, to do the same. Magmar has a special ability known as 'Air Lens' which heats the air around it making electrical attacks ineffective, as shown with the battle against . Also, Magmar had the ability to thaw itself out of ice if it is frozen, regardless of how strong the ice is, when Team Rocket fired freezing missiles at it. As a and a Pokémon who originated in a volcano, Magmar had no trouble handling lava. Moves used mod 4}}|0=Fire Punch|1=Fire Blast|2=Flamethrower|3=Skull Bash}}.png|Using mod 4}}|0=Fire Punch|1=Fire Blast|2=Flamethrower|3=Skull Bash}}}} Moves improvised In the games Blaine's Magmar is featured in , , , and Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!. In HeartGold and SoulSilver, when Blaine is rebattled at the Fighting Dojo, his Magmar has evolved into a . In the manga In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Blaine's Magmar appeared in Fierce Competition at the Pokémon Quiz Battle!!. When Green's Charmander answered a question and got it wrong on purpose, Magmar appeared along with where they ended up chasing instead of Charmander. Magmar jumped off of Rapidash and delivered several beatings to him. When that was done, Magmar and Rapidash left and Blaine continued his quiz. In the Pokémon Zensho manga Blaine's Magmar briefly appeared in Cinnabar Island. In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Blaine's Magmar in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Fire|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=37/132|jpsetlink=Gym Heroes|jpset=Challenge from the Darkness|jprarity=Uncommon|jpset2=Guren Town Gym}} Related articles Magmar Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal characters Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver characters Category:Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! characters Category:Stadium characters es:Blaine (anime)#En su equipo it:Magmar di Blaine